Dedication
by NicoleMack
Summary: It's Kate Beckett's birthday. Castle finds a unique way to celebrate.


**Dedication**

They were six months into the relationship when the idea had struck him. He was a regular guest at her apartment (they'd somehow come to an unspoken agreement to split their time between his place and hers), and he'd been perusing her bookshelves while waiting for her to dress for a dinner date.

Considering the fact that her old apartment had blown up a little over two years ago, she'd replenished an impressive collection of books in that short time. It was something he'd been delighted to discover about Weekend Beckett; she loved browsing used bookstores. She could wander the aisles for hours, her hands brushing across the spines as she passed by, her head tilted towards the shelves, not missing a single moment.

He was ridiculously pleased to note that she'd purchased a new (not used) and _complete_ collection of his books. He also knew, thanks to a drunken admission a few weeks earlier, about their first meeting, when she had waited in line for an hour for him to sign her book, and that was the one she was most disappointed to have lost. The romantic in him wished he could remember that moment; that he had raised his head, locked eyes on her and known that she would be his everything. But the reality was he had signed thousands of books, and delving back more than five years to remember her face among the crowds was an impossible feat. He questioned her as they lay in bed together, drunk and giggling, about what he had written. She had paused, her smile growing wistful as she recited, "'To Kate, your loyalty is my livelihood. Richard Castle.' You even signed it with an X."

The next day as he was checking his calendar, he noted her birthday was fast approaching. Immediately, he knew what he wanted to do, and set a plan into motion. First, he called Gina and asked her to have a complete set of the latest editions of his books delivered to his apartment. Then, over the next few weeks, he smuggled them into her apartment, one by one, hidden in his overnight bag. He swapped out her copies for his new ones and took them home, where he locked them away in the bottom of his filing cabinet.

Then, a week before her birthday, he asked her what she'd like to do to celebrate. She shrugged and said she didn't want anything big, maybe just a drink after work with Lanie and the guys. He suggested he also cook her dinner at home, and though momentarily suspicious, she agreed fairly easily after a little encouragement.

On the day of her birthday, he left the precinct mid afternoon, her key tucked safely in his pocket. He promised to meet her at the bar after work, and would then escort her home to feed her a simple, home-cooked meal.

He sprang into action the moment he hit the sidewalk, rushing home to collect the box of books before heading over to her apartment. Once there, he replaced the books, received delivery of a large box which he set on the bed, and gathered the necessities to set her dining table for their meal. He changed into a formal suit and tie, and then rushed out the door to meet her at The Old Haunt. In the cab, he called to confirm a dinner delivery for 7pm. Breathing a sigh of relief that everything was under control, he headed into the bar and relaxed, enjoying spending time with the birthday girl and their friends.

Promptly whisking her back home right on schedule, he sent her into her bedroom, suggesting she change into the outfit he had left for her on the bed, and told her not to come out until he said so. She bristled, but he pecked her lips and promised that he was doing nothing unsavoury, and she'd like the results if she could exercise some patience.

First, he set the table, lit some candles and hurried the assistant chef from Le Bernadin into the kitchen to plate their meals. He pulled a thick red ribbon from his bag and wrapped it carefully around the books on her shelf, finishing it off with a large, stick-on bow. The chef put the finishing touches on their meals, and then was ushered out the door with a hefty tip, and a request to pass on eternal gratitude to the owner for the favour.

After one final check around the room to ensure everything was in order, he entered the bedroom, where his heart quickened upon seeing her tall, lithe body encased in delicate black chiffon; a strapless column of fabric that hugged her bodice and curtained her legs elegantly. She had freshened her hair and makeup, and was just hooking a dangly earring through her pierced ear when she turned to face him.

"Do I know how to pick 'em or what?" Castle grinned boastfully.

Kate rolled her eyes despite the smile that broke through, and agreed, "I don't know how you do it Castle, but it fits perfectly."

He stepped forward, his features changing from that smug smile into a gentle, affectionate, reverence. "I wasn't talking about the dress, Kate."

Her smile widened, blooming into a full-fledged beam of light, shining across her face. Castle stepped forward, taking her hands in his and leaning in to press a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Katherine Beckett." He pulled away, and, letting go of her hands, crooked an elbow for her to grasp. "Shall we eat?"

"Lead on," she replied, hooking her arm through his and waving him forward.

She paused when they stepped into the living room, taking in the dim, flickering candlelight, her dining table covered in crisp white linen and set with wine glasses, silverware and two plates covered with cloches. "How did you manage all of this?" She asked him, glancing around the room.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he teased. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold." He tugged her forward, but she held her ground, her gaze caught by an anomaly on her bookshelf.

"Why is there a big red bow around my books?"

"All in good time. Come on, food first, birthday presents later." He tugged again, but she stood firm, and turned her suspicious eyes on him.

"You're giving me a set of books I already own for my birthday?"

"If I explain now, we'll never eat. And believe me, even for a man of my financial means, this food cost a pretty penny. So let's not let it go to waste. All will be revealed as soon as we're done."

They sat down and enjoyed the five star food, paired with a vintage wine from Castle's own collection. He toasted the day of her birth and once they'd cleared their plates and drained their glasses, he gave in to her pleading and led her over to the couch. He settled into the soft cushions, and waved her towards the shelf.

"Go on, solve the mystery."

Kate stepped up to the shelf and tugged the ribbon free. She let it fall to the floor and ran her hands across the spines, her Detective's eye not missing a single detail. She was disappointed to find no clues as to what could possibly be different. She sent a glance of exasperation over her shoulder to Castle, and he chuckled proudly. "Don't tell me I've outwitted the great Detective Beckett."

"Careful Castle, or you'll find yourself on the wrong side of my bedroom door later."

"Why don't you start with your favourite?" He suggested.

She ran her hand across the books again, this time stopping around the middle, plucking _A Calm Before the Storm_ from the shelf. She inspected the dustjacket but found nothing of interest. She flipped open the cover, and gasped at what she saw on the first page.

_To Kate,  
Your loyalty is my livelihood.  
With love,  
Richard Castle  
x_

Kate brushed her hand across the handwritten note, unable to tear her eyes away from the page. She felt his presence behind her then, and he slowly pulled the book from her grasp, returning it to the shelf, and reaching for his first novel, _In a Hail of Bullets_. He handed it to her and she opened it, seeing another note in black felt marker.

_To Kate,  
From your biggest fan,  
Richard Castle  
x_

Closing the cover, she hugged the book to her chest as she turned and settled her gaze on his face. "Castle… I don't know what to…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there! You've only looked at two. You've got a whole shelf to get through yet."

And so she did. She pulled each book from the shelf, reading every single message that he had taken the time to craft just for her.

In _Flowers for Your Grave_, he wrote:

_Kate,  
In spite of those who suffered, I will always love this book, because it brought me you.  
Love Richard.  
x_

In _Storm Fall_, he wrote:

_Dear Kate,  
I admit this one was a struggle to write. If only I'd known you were just around the corner, waiting to inspire me.  
Love Richard.  
x_

And finally, she made it all the way through to his latest book, _Frozen Heat_, where beneath the already intimate, yet very public dedication, he'd added a second, private one.

_To my muse, my friend, my everything,  
I love you.  
RC  
x_

Kate replaced the book on the shelf, completing the set once more. She turned to face Castle, and without a moment's hesitation, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all that she had. She pulled back, one hand remaining around his shoulders while the other moved to toy with his earlobe.

"I just have one question," she began in a hushed voice, "You couldn't spare even a few dollars to get me a present? You had to deface the collection of books that I paid for with my hard-earned dollars?"

Castle opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but stopped when he saw the teasing glint in her eye. He chuckled and hugged her closer, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "You really think I'm that cheap?"

Before she could form an answer, he pulled her over to the couch, guiding her down to sit beside him. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

She was pulling away already, and he knew that she was afraid of what was inside. He grabbed her hand, and set the box in her palm. "Open it. It's not what you think."

She stared at him for a few moment, appraising him, and then cracked open the lid. She gasped at what lay inside. A platinum necklace, holding a mobius strip pendant inlaid with a neat row of diamonds.

"Castle…" she exhaled, mesmerised by the sparkling jewellery.

"Kate, I had this made because I want you to know that the way I feel about you… it's never-ending."

She looked up at him, her breath caught in her throat as a brilliant smile broke out on her face. "Thank you," she said, looking back at the jewel. "Will you put it on?"

"Of course," he replied immediately. She caught him by surprise and stood, holding her hand out for him.

"Come on," she directed.

He took her hand and stood, asking, "What are we doing?"

Kate led him towards the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to glance over her shoulder at him. "When you put it on me, I want it to be the only thing I'm wearing."


End file.
